A Fraulien's Best Friend
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: She knows that he should be her best friend, the trouble is how to get there. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men just the words below._

**A Fraulien's Best Friend**

It was the night before Christmas and all through the place not a person was stirring, asides Kitty Pryde in any case. The young girl was currently lying on top of her covers staring directly at the clock on the desk opposite her bed watching it slowly tick away the seconds to Christmas day.

This was going to be her first Christmas away from home yet it was not home she was thinking about but rather her muscle bound housemate Piotr Rasputin who she had an obvious crush on. Every time she thought about being wrapped in his arms she would flush a beet red whilst giggling quietly. She tenderly looked back on all the times she _had_ been in his arms and could not help but think of someone else when she did; someone who had unintentionally helped her get closer to Piotr.

Kurt Wagner the carefree, acrobatic, furry demon looking person with the heart of an angel had never once tried to harm her since she had arrived and she knew it. Unfortunately because she was still new to being _different_ every time she saw him she would either jump, scream, or gasp before running into Piotr's arms. Despite his numerous attempts to bridge the gap between them all Kurt did was send Kitty into Piotr's arms even though Kitty herself wanted to be friends with the blue mutant.

Kitty sighed as she got more comfy on her bed. She was trying her hardest to get over her fear of Kurt's appearance. She actually enjoyed his company as well as some of his antics and was completely mesmerised at his grace and acrobatic prowess on the gymnastic equipment.

_~The minute we become friends he has _got _to help me with my failing gym grades~_ She thought to herself as she remembered how badly she had done at her last gym class at her old school.

All in all Kitty realised that Kurt should not be someone she feared but rather someone she should regard as her best friend; the only problem was her automatic fear of his looks.

The next minute several things happened at once. The clock on her bed chimed midnight indicating that it was Christmas day, a sudden knock on her door was heard promptly followed by an easily recognised sound; _bamf_.

Getting up Kitty cautiously made her way to the door to the hallway and opened it just enough to peek out of. Outside she saw nobody in the dark and deserted hall but she _did_ see a package on the floor leaning against her door. Picking it up she took it inside before locking her door and going back to her bed eager to open the mysterious parcel. Quickly tearing off the wrapping Kitty did not know whether she should laugh in amusement or gasp in surprise at what she saw.

Sitting on her bed, devoid of wrapping paper, was she could only describe as a chibi Kurt plushie wearing a miniature version of his red and black uniform. In its grasp was s sprig of mistletoe and a small gift tag saying:

_They say diamonds are a fraulien's best friend  
__Yet mistletoe is better as it can get a fraulien a desired kiss from any guy  
__(Especially if the guy the fraulien's eyes are on has a skull as thick as his _colossal _frame)  
__Merry Christmas Kitty_

_Kurt_

Kitty was smiling despite the tears falling down her cheeks; Kurt had just given her a way to combat her fear of the guy's features as well as give her a push in the direction of her crush. Gently scooping up the stuffed toy she carefully stroked its furry cheek enjoying the feel of it. Carefully placing it on her pillow she plucked the mistletoe from its grasp before heading off into the hallway.

**~*~**

Kurt knelt down in front of the large cross that was hanging on the wall opposite his bed. Having delivered his present to the girl in hopes of it helping her get over what he looked like as well as help her get closer to the person she loved all Kurt wanted to do was to pray to the lord in gratitude for another peaceful day before going to bed himself. He was therefore surprised to hear someone cough behind him and even more surprised when he saw _who_ had coughed.

"_Piotr's_ room is anozer zree doors down fraulien" Kurt told Kitty who was standing before him with her hands behind her back. "Alzough I don't zink he vill hear you over his own snoring at ze moment"

It was the night of surprises Kurt mused when he saw Kitty cover her mouth with one hand to muffle her giggles. Little did he know that there was more to come.

"You're wrong about what you said on the card" Kitty said quietly. "It's not _mistletoe_ that should be a girl's best friend"

"Oh _really_?" Kurt asked curiously. "Zhen vhat is?"

"_You_" The girl replied making Kurt's jaw drop as she quickly walked over and hugged the shocked elf who awkwardly hugged her back before separating himself gently from her grasp.

"And to thank you for what you've done to help me since I showed up here" Kitty continued as she dangled the mistletoe above her head with one hand whilst tapping her cheek with the other. "I'll let you kiss me on the cheek"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the girl clearly not believing what he was seeing or hearing. After hesitating for a few seconds he decided to quickly peck her on the cheek before teleporting her back to her room before anything else happened between them. However the moment before his lips came into contact with her cheek Kitty quickly turned her head and kissed him on the lips before darting out the room sticking her tongue out at the surprised elf as she phased through the door.

_~I've just been _tricked_ by a fourteen year old _fraulien Kurt thought to himself before grinning widely _~At least life here will be more fun now~_

_*~*~*_

_R&R_

_Watch this space, peace out & __**Merry Christmas**_


End file.
